


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by Saxophonepandaseatingcereal



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Yes the title is inspired by P!ATD, enjoy my coffee induced 3 am writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophonepandaseatingcereal/pseuds/Saxophonepandaseatingcereal
Summary: AU belongs to the talented salamandraimoral.Lance's life was pretty simple. Despite his flirty and annoying personality, he was a hard worker and a caring friend. He didn't really associate with many people at his school, keeping his focus on his studies. He had Hunk and Pidge after all, he didn't want to be involved in drama.Keith was considered a typical "bad boy". He would constantly get into fights, end in the principals office, come in late and ignored everyone. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just... couldn't. Living without a mother and a neglecting father can be hard. What Lance didn't expect was that he was excelling in school. How could someone not care, and effortlessly get good marks?Rival or not, Lance would have never expected Keith to stand up for him.





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

"Do you know why you are here?"   
Keith gave no response, staring to the floor of the principal's office.   
"Keith, look at me." Shiro said calmly.   
"It's not my fault your school is filled with a bunch of bullies you do nothing about." Keith announced.   
"You can't getting into fights like this! You could expelled! Do you not care?" Shiro exclaimed, losing some composure.   
"Last time I checked, no one did." Keith crossed his arms, holding eye contact from across Shiro's desk. Shiro inhaled sharply. "Well I do. You have to clean up your act sometime, and I can't keep letting you go like this." The room was silent.  
"Go get cleaned up." Shiro sighed, sounding disappointed. Keith hurriedly grabbed his bag and jogged out the office, rubbing the dirt off his face. 

Shiro was like an older brother to him, the only person who actually tried to help Keith. He hated disappointing him. He was deep in thought, walking through the empty hallways on the way to the exit. As he turned to the corner, he looked up to see a boy pushed against the wall, three kids gathered around to snicker and watch him get beat up. He stared at the boy trying to recognize him. 

"You're fucking dead, Lance."   
Ah. That's who he is. 

The boy pushing him against the wall raised his fist, and in no time, Keith straightened his back and pounded at him, striking him across the jaw. Grabbing Lance's arm, he dragged him away running. 

They got outside of the school when Lance stopped, huffing out rapid breaths. "What... was... that... for?" He asked, dragging his breaths in between each word. Keith just shrugged, composing himself quickly. Lance looked up at him, furrowing his brow. "Did you already get into a fight? You're face has a bruise on it." Lance stepped forward, getting closer to Keith's face. "Are you ok?" His voice slightly above a whisper. Keith pushed his hand away, frowning. "I'm fine." 

Lance stared at him for a moment, debating on whether or not to do anything. "Thank you." He weakly mumbled, not knowing what else to say. "He deserved it anyway." Keith responded, "What did you do to piss him off?". "You know, I'm just such a loud mouth that I had to make a sarcastic comment." His heart stopped for a moment when he saw Keith smirk. "Sounds like you." He said. 

Keith straightened his backpack on his shoulder, walking backwards and shouting a goodbye before turning and walking away, routing the way home in his head. Lance stared at him as he walked off, and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Lance thought to himself as he walked home. He would have never expected for Keith to save his ass like that. They barely even talked, and they weren't even friends. He kept thinking about him without even realizing, thinking about how strange he was but also how kind he really was. 

"Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought." Lance murmured to himself.


End file.
